


Not-a-fanfic

by Covard_Any_day



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covard_Any_day/pseuds/Covard_Any_day
Summary: Well, I tried to warn you in the title. Its not a fic, because I'm quite boring in stories.Its a little research, let me call it like that.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Not-a-fanfic

After months spent searching through the internet in order to find some Chernobyl fanfics which would suit my preferences I had an idea of expressing my thoughts here, as a research work maybe. 

I must tell you, English is my second language, so sorry for mistakes. 

Let me be closer to the topic. 

**The first is.**

Almost all of the works I read had a kind of shy blushing Valery Legasov in it. A man is 50 years old and a lot of authors pretend him to behave like a first-grade university student, virgin, inexperienced, with "strawberry hair" and what else is strawberry there, may I ask? 

**The second is.**

A lot of works has explicit scenes in it. I understand completely why does it happens, but, listen, it's not normal. It is USSR period, people in that time had no such wide sex-education we have now. No internet to google how the homosexual sex goes, no lgbt+ friends, no twitter and no Instagram. Sorry, but in the atmosphere of everyday surveillance any person could possibly let you know he is homosexual. Even if you are homosexual to. Yes, deputy Chairman could allow himself to be a bit more free, because he is inside the regime, "he is in charge", he has power, but common people... no.

I'm ensured that homosexuals in USSR had no understanding of what sex with the person of same sex must be like.

But go away from sex. The thing I really wanted to explore is Valery Legasov personality. I mean Harrys' Legasov, not the historically real one. 

To begin with, Valery Legasov is not shy, is not timid, is not careful with his words. 

He said "no" and slammed his hand on the table. There were a number of powerful strangers in the room, and the head of the state, and the head of the KGB, but Legasov paid no attention, he was worried and terrified because of the problem he had seen.

He paid no fucking attention to his own fate. He is not easy-to-scare man.

He was not afraid telling Scherbina about "apparatchik, career party man" (even if it was not about Boris). He knew that Boris was inside the party, but he showed his hate to this system openly, directly, he just said "people like that are inconsequential, people like that are have no right to decide", because he never lying.

Because he hates lies. Because he can't. 

"Should I say sorry?" or something like that. He didn't say "Boris, Im sorry". He made Boris see that he totally understood what exactly he said and he was okay with that. 

He was right.

He risked his life asking Charkov to free Uliana. He risked his life opening the state secrets in Viena (not in the tv-show, in the reality). 

At least, he risked with everything he had in the trial. All these moments considered I became completely sure, he is a concrete-strong man. He had no instin of self-preservation if it may help others. This quality has the other side: he didn't care about people who loved him. Friends.

He is ready to sacrifice. 

That makes us to look at the second part. 

He is absolutely lonely man. He was living alone, nobody told him "Valera, put the fucking phone down and return to bed, its 4 am."

Nobody missed him while he away. Nobody met him when he returned. Nobody (exept Uliana and Boris) mourned him. 

So, he was either divorsed or never been married (in the TV-show). Typical laboratory... rat. No "home-work" system, but "work-work-work again" system. And with all this shit, he gained no high position actually. Yes, he was great and so he was asked about Chernobyl, but he was not career man at all. 

When we are talking about their relationships with Scherbina, we must understand: he is not shy. He just have no fucking idea what to do and how to behave (in bed too). And, you know, 50 is a bit late to take lessons. 


End file.
